Ice Titan
The Ice Titan is one of the Creatures and one of four Titans in the ExtinctionDLC of [https://ark.gamepedia.com/ARK_Survival_Evolved ARK: Survival Evolved]. Contents hide *1Basic Info **1.1Guardian Hologram **1.2Behavior **1.3Appearance **1.4Color Scheme and Regions *2Known Information **2.1Drops **2.2Ice Titan ***2.2.1 **2.3Unlocks **2.4Base Stats and Growth ***2.4.1Wild Stats Level-up *3Combat **3.1General **3.2Strategy **3.3Weaponry **3.4Dangers **3.5Weakness *4Taming **4.1Tribute Requirements **4.2Tribute Spawn Commands *5Utility **5.1Roles **5.2Collectibles *6Spotlight *7Notes/Trivia *8Gallery *9References Basic Info[edit | edit source] Guardian Hologram[edit | edit source] Behavior[edit | edit source] Unlike most Creatures, the Ice Titan picks certain targets to kill and mainly focus on those targets. It pounds and swipes at its targets and jumps. Appearance[edit | edit source] Color Scheme and Regions The Ice Titan always spawns with the same color scheme and has no color regions. This means it is currently impossible to make alterations to the Ice Titan's natural spawn colors. Known Information[edit | edit source] Drops[edit | edit source] ;Harvest *https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:Raw_Meat.png Raw Meat *https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:Raw_Prime_Meat.png Raw Prime Meat *https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:Hide.png Hide *https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:Pelt.png Pelt *https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:Corrupted_Nodule_(Extinction).png Corrupted Nodule https://ark.gamepedia.com/Extinction Ice Titan[edit | edit source] [edit | edit source] *Overview *Detailed *https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:Advanced_Bullet.png Advanced Bullet *https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:Advanced_Rifle_Bullet.png Advanced Rifle Bullet *https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:Advanced_Sniper_Bullet.png Advanced Sniper Bullet *https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:Assault_Rifle.png Assault Rifle *https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:Cannon_Shell_(Extinction).png Cannon Shell https://ark.gamepedia.com/Extinction *https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:Compound_Bow.png Compound Bow *https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:Element.png Element *https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:Fabricated_Pistol.png Fabricated Pistol *https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:Fabricated_Sniper_Rifle.png Fabricated Sniper Rifle *https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:Flak_Boots.png Flak Boots *https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:Flak_Chestpiece.png Flak Chestpiece *https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:Flak_Gauntlets.png Flak Gauntlets *https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:Flak_Helmet.png Flak Helmet *https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:Flak_Leggings.png Flak Leggings *https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:Fur_Boots.png Fur Boots *https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:Fur_Cap.png Fur Cap *https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:Fur_Chestpiece.png Fur Chestpiece *https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:Fur_Gauntlets.png Fur Gauntlets *https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:Fur_Leggings.png Fur Leggings *https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:Ghillie_Boots.png Ghillie Boots *https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:Ghillie_Chestpiece.png Ghillie Chestpiece *https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:Ghillie_Gauntlets.png Ghillie Gauntlets *https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:Ghillie_Leggings.png Ghillie Leggings *https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:Ghillie_Mask.png Ghillie Mask *https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:Longneck_Rifle.png Longneck Rifle *https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:M.D.S.M._(Extinction).png M.D.S.M. https://ark.gamepedia.com/Extinction *https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:M.R.L.M._(Extinction).png M.R.L.M. https://ark.gamepedia.com/Extinction *https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:M.S.C.M._(Extinction).png M.S.C.M. https://ark.gamepedia.com/Extinction *https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:Pump-Action_Shotgun.png Pump-Action Shotgun *https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:Riot_Boots.png Riot Boots *https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:Riot_Chestpiece.png Riot Chestpiece *https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:Riot_Gauntlets.png Riot Gauntlets *https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:Riot_Helmet.png Riot Helmet *https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:Riot_Leggings.png Riot Leggings *https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:Rocket_Pod_(Extinction).png Rocket Pod https://ark.gamepedia.com/Extinction *https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:Rocket_Propelled_Grenade.png Rocket Propelled Grenade *https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:Simple_Pistol.png Simple Pistol *https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:Simple_Shotgun_Ammo.png Simple Shotgun Ammo *https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:Sword.png Sword *https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:Tek_Chestpiece.png TEK Chestpiece *https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:Tek_Boots.png Tek Boots *https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:Tek_Gauntlets.png Tek Gauntlets *https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:Tek_Helmet.png Tek Helmet *https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:Tek_Leggings.png Tek Leggings *https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:Tek_Railgun_(Aberration).png Tek Railgun https://ark.gamepedia.com/Aberration *https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:Tek_Rifle.png Tek Rifle *https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:Tek_Sword_(Ragnarok).png Tek Sword https://ark.gamepedia.com/Ragnarok Unlocks[edit | edit source] ;Tekgrams *https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:Tek_Replicator.png Tek Replicator *https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:Tek_Chestpiece.png Tek Chestpiece *https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:Tek_Helmet.png Tek Helmet *https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:Tek_Rifle.png Tek Rifle Base Stats and Growth[edit | edit source] Note that creatures will have different stats in Survival of the Fittest 1Percentages are based on the value of the stat the moment the creature was tamed (after taming effectiveness) 2The absolute Base Damage is shown here instead of the percentage. 3Wild creatures do not level up movement speed 4Torpidity increases every level on wild creatures, but can not be increased once they are tamed. *For a comparison of the stats of all creatures, see Base Creature Statistics. *For an explanation of exactly how the levelup calculation works, see Creature Stats Calculation. *These are the base speeds of the creature at 100% Movement Speed *For a comparison of the speeds of all creatures, see Base Creature Speeds Wild Stats Level-up Type in values of a wild creature to see on which stats it's emphasized. Green values on a high-level creature are very good for breeding. If you have already tamed your creature you can try to recover the breeding-stats with an external tool.[1] Note that after the creature is tamed it gets bonuses on some stats depending on the taming effectiveness. This makes it hard to retrieve the levels on a tamed creature, so this tool is only for wild ones, but gives a first impression, how well the stats are distributed. Combat[edit | edit source] This section describes how to fight against the Ice Titan. General[edit | edit source] The Ice Titan can be considered to be the most difficult of the 3 https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:King_Titan.png Titans (excluding the https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:King_Titan.png King Titan) with its base HP of 350000 and its attack dealing between 1500 and 2500 damage. Its stomps are easily dodgeable but avoid its breath attack, it will automatically freeze the survivor solid and a frozen survivor is as good as dead if the ice titan is targeting you. The jumping attack is the most difficult to avoid due to the area it can stomp on, one tactic to defend from it is to be on a mount with a high movement speed and to charge directly at the Ice Titan as it will overshoot and land behind. After a period of time, the Ice Titan will start to periodically emit an icy mist. This mist will begin to freeze the survivor, eventually immobilizing them. Note that if you get frozen you can constantly use your button to attack (example would be left click on PC) and it will thaw you out faster. Creatures that are frozen will be incapacitated for much longer, typically 30-60 seconds. Other Creatures can attack you during the fight such as https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:Direwolf.png Direwolves,https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:Direbear.png Direbears, https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:Daeodon.png Daeodons, and even https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:Managarmr.png Managarmrs. Strategy[edit | edit source] If you're planning to kill the Ice Titan there are a few important things to take note of. Due to the sporadic targeting nature of the Ice Titan it can be difficult to contain it to the arena since it will jump around and target any living creature in the area. Therefore if you plan to kill the Ice Titan you will need to entice it with some sturdy tames. Using health-invested Rexes can work as tanks since their health pool is great and they also avoid trample damage from the Ice Titan unlike other creatures such as Allosaurus (and surprisingly, the Reaper.) They also deal good damage while not frozen. Speaking of which, they will get frozen a lot so you will have to deal consistent damage in another manner. Using the ice breath from a https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:Managarmr.png Managarmrto kill the Ice Titan is an effective and efficient method. Its speed can get you away from danger in a pinch as well, just be mindful of your stamina. If a Managarmr isn't available then you'll have to rely on tek weaponry to get the job done. However this will be very costly in Element. Weaponry[edit | edit source] https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:Assault_Rifle.png Assault Rifles and https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:Tek_Rifle.png Tek Rifles are useful to eradicate the corruption. It is recommended to have high Quality armor before battling the Titan as it can deal lot of damage to armor. Dangers[edit | edit source] The Ice Titan is the most agile of the Titans and can shoot ice at enemies. His breath can almost instantly freeze you and your tames in place, making you or them an easy target to crush; the Ice Titan also deals constant high trample damage to most creatures. Lastly, its ice aura also tends to drag out the fight, allowing it to deal more heavy blows or create a time gap large enough to cause a survivor to make a fatal mistake. Weakness[edit | edit source] It is easily distracted by any nearby Creature. This can allow you some breathing room and to deliver extra damage until it changes to targeting Taming[edit | edit source] The Ice Titan is tamed by attacking the corruption nodes on it's right ankle, right shoulder and chest in a designated sequence. After all corruption has been destroyed, the Ice Titan can be tamed by interacting with it and will come pre-equipped with a special https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:Bronto_Platform_Saddle.png Platform Saddle. The saddle placement varies per Titan and the Ice Titan can be controlled via a special cockpit area on the saddle. It is important to note that the more damage done to the Ice Titan, the weaker the Ice Titan will be after it has been tamed. Tribute Requirements[edit | edit source] The following items are needed to open the Ice Titan Portal: Tribute Spawn Commands[edit | edit source] Use these commands to give yourself all the items needed for tribute: Utility[edit | edit source] Roles[edit | edit source] The Ice Titan can be tamed to help defeat the https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:King_Titan.png King Titan. Collectibles[edit | edit source] Notes/Trivia[edit | edit source] *The Ice Titan is the most agile of the four Titans. **It is also the only Titan that does not spawn minion creatures. (https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:Forest_Titan.png Forest Titan seldom spawns https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:Forest_Wyvern.png Forest Wyverns - which are meant to aid the survivor against the https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:Forest_Titan.png Forest Titan, https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:Desert_Titan.png Desert Titan often spawns https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:Desert_Titan_Flock.png Desert Titan Flocks, and https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:King_Titan.png King Titan spawns both https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:Corrupted_Creatures.png Corrupt Tumor and https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:Corrupted_Creatures.png Corrupted Creatures). *The Ice Titan's internal name, IceKaiju, is a reference to Godzilla. *The Ice Titan is the tallest of the Titans when standing on its two legs. *The Ice Titan, along with https://ark.gamepedia.com/File:Rock_Drake.png Rock Drake are the only creatures with icons different from the dossier/hologram image. Role in the series The ice titan had been summoned by HadesCategory:Monsters Category:Giant monsters Category:Titans Category:Lost children of the great dragon